Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet-processing apparatus that performs any sheet processing on the sheets and ejects the sheets. It also relates to a sheet-processing apparatus having a conveying path on which sheets to be ejected without being performed any sheet processing thereon are conveyed and the other conveying path on which sheets to be ejected with performing any sheet processing thereon are conveyed. Further, it relates to an image-forming system using such a sheet-processing apparatus.
Background Art
The sheet-processing apparatus that performs any sheet processing on the sheets and ejects the sheets is generally available by combining it with an image-forming apparatus that forms an image on each of the sheets and ejects the sheets. For example, Japanese patent application publication No. 2013-018561 discloses the sheet-processing apparatus that staples the sheets as the sheet-processing and ejects them. The sheet-processing apparatus can select a stapling mode that is an operation mode in which sheets fed from an image-forming apparatus are stapled and they are ejected and a non-stapling mode in which the sheets fed from an image-forming apparatus are ejected without being stapled. It also discloses such a configuration that the conveying path on which the sheets are ejected without being stapled are conveyed is separately provided in addition of the conveying path that go by the way of a sheet-stapling portion for stapling the sheets.
Each of Japanese patent application publications Nos. 2012-083666 and 2001-039608 discloses such a technology that the sheet-processing apparatus providing with plural sheet-conveying paths which eject the sheets fed from the image-forming apparatus detects the sheet-conveying path in which a jam occurs and can eject the sheets by change over the sheet-conveying path to another sheet-conveying path.
On the other hand, a control is performed such that in the stapling mode, sheets are conveyed on the sheet-conveying path that go by the way of the sheet-stapling portion and in the non-stapling mode, sheets are conveyed on the sheet-conveying path that does not go by the way of the sheet-stapling portion. The sheet-conveying path is not changed over from the sheet-conveying path on which the sheets are normally conveyed unless any jam occurs.